1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to lead-free, high-octane gasolines and more particularly to such gasolines having specified distillation and composition characteristics.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lead-free, regular gasoline rated at 90 or 91 in octane number and marketed in 1975 is known to invite knocking under certain driving conditions. More advanced gasoline has since 1984 become predominant which has a higher octane number of 96 or even 98 and has the least susceptibility to such problems.
The advent of highly sophisticated automobiles, however, has recently lent an impetus to an improved gasoline of the above type which can render the automobile readily startable, sufficiently accelerative over a wide range of speeds on roads and hills, and stably runnable.